


Feeling hot

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M, Masturbating, ORAS maxie, Omega Ruby, Pokemon - Freeform, all characters are over the age of 18, may is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: just some self-indulgent sin for all you fangirls out there





	Feeling hot

“Leader Maxie has returned!” it sounded through the speakers in the Team Magma base as Maxie stormed through the halls towards his room. “Leader Maxie sir!” he heard the voice of Courtney behind him and stopped in his tracks to hear what she had to say “I heard about your defeat… Is there anything we can do for you? Do you need me to send more grunts in her direction?” she asked but to her surprise Maxie shook her head. “Leave her for now. We must focus on awakening Groudon now first. Do have some grunts go to Sootopolis for now and report if she has already caught up with us or not. I’ll be going to my room to attend to some important business right now so I’ll need absolute privacy.”  
“Yes, leader Maxie sir.”  
As soon as Courtney walked away to inform the grunts, Maxie was on his way again, walking fast in the hope he wouldn’t be stopped again before he got to his room. The moment he entered he door leading to his office/room, he slammed the door shut behind him, locked it and slid down the door as he let out a sigh. “At least I don’t think Courtney noticed anything different…” he mumbled to himself as he slowly undid the buttons of his vest he had closed for once, and for some reason it was…  
Maxie had gone against you in an attempt to stop you from interfering with his plans but you had swiftly knocked out all of his Pokémon and smiled as you did so. And that smile, and how she smiled as she beat down his Pokémon should annoy the hell out of him and drive him crazy. Instead it did drive him crazy, but in a different way… When she had touched his hand as he handed her the money for winning the battle, his mind went crazy and his cock had promptly grown erect at the tender touch. He was quick to turn around and disappear before she could ever notice, but his heart had been pounding harder in his chest, yearning for her, ever since they met in the Slateport museum.  
Now he was thankful he wore so much layers of clothes all the time so his erection wasn’t all too visible through his clothes, but that also painfully forced his enlarging cock to stay down and he wanted nothing more than to just rip off his clothes and take care of this ‘important business’.  
He moved over to the door in the back of his office where a bed had been placed. He never used his bed much since he kept pulling all-nighters or falling asleep at his desk when working late, but at times like this, he was really happy that it was here.  
He walked up to his desk and neatly hung his coat over the chair. He might be desperate for some pleasure and relief, he was sure as hell not getting his clothes wrinkled. He unzipped his hoodie and hung it over the chair as well and then pulled his sweater over his head which messed up his hair and accidentally pulled the clip from his hair which made his bangs fall into his face. After he had neatly folded his sweater and put it on top of the desk, he started undoing his belt and as he unzipped his shorts and his hand accidentally rubbed over the sensitive bulge that had grown, he let out a whimper. He needed this so much.  
He actually couldn’t remember when he had last jerked off since he wasn’t really up for it most of the time and only thought of it as giving in to your weakness and a waste of time he could invest in his work.  
As he finally pulled down his woollen socks and had hung them over the chair as well; he was left in only his boxers and his erection was visibly noticeable now, the tip almost poking through the front.  
Maxie moved over to the bed again and removed his boxers before lying down on the fluffy red covers of the bed. He hesitantly moved his hand over to the erect part of his body standing up tall above his thighs and abdomen. He really wasn’t used to doing this sort of thing and it felt so awkward to just stroke his member until he got an orgasm all because a girl that had barely turned eighteen made him feel so hot.  
Then, all of a sudden, your smile popped in his head and he felt his cock twitch in need. He was quick to wrap his hand around his cock and stroke it a few times. He breathed out an airy moan and whispered your name as he started imagining you here with him, stroking his cock for him; or even better, suck him off after a long day of work.  
His deep, smooth voice resonated throughout the room, Maxie not caring or realising he was this loud and that someone outside the room might be able to hear him. He only cared about what he was doing right now and how good it felt to imagine you were the one giving him pleasure. Clear beads of precum escaped from his cock and dripped down the sides of his hard shaft, making his hand fly over it even faster. Ragged moans were escaping his throat as he felt his cock twitch, already nearing the end. He wanted the pleasure to continue, he didn’t want it to stop already; but he was not at all trained enough to keep going on.  
As he felt his cock give the final signals before his orgasm would make its appearance, he reached over to his nightstand where a box of tissues was standing. They weren’t necessarily for this but for the fact that he easily got a cold, but came in handy in moments like this as well. He grabbed a handful of tissues and just as his cock started shooting out the milky white spurts of semen, moved his hand over to catch it all in the ball of tissues in his hands as he couldn’t stop the loud moans coming from his throat.  
When the waves of pleasure started to fade away, his hand fell down limply next to his relaxing body as he panted and tried to catch his breath after that amazing orgasm. Maybe he should start doing this a little more…


End file.
